


¿Sentimientos?

by larrylocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylocked/pseuds/larrylocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Sherlock comienza experimentar ciertas emociones por su compañero, John... ¿Sentimientos, acaso? </p><p>O donde Sherlock no es el único que se encuentra en esta situación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Sentimientos?

Sherlock se preguntaba en que momento había llegado a este punto.

"John..."

Era en lo único que podía pensar.  
Ni siquiera los cientos de casos sin resolver que llamaban desde su bandeja de entrada eran su centro de atención.

Si el Sherlock de hace dos años lo viera en el estado en el que se encuentra ahora no lo creería, y seguramente, se burlaría de él.

¿En que momento había llegado a sentir emociones tan... humanas y ordinarias? 

El supo, desde el momento en el que vio a John, que el sería alguien diferente; sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que tendría tal efecto en él.

Nunca había sentido algo parecido, pero tampoco esperó hacerlo alguna vez.

¿Como es que John había llegado de la nada y revolver su cabeza? 

Todo esto pasaba por su mente mientras observaba la aburrida pared del fondo, aún con algunas marcas de balas, al mismo tiempo que John se encontraba en casa de... ¿Mary?  
Estaba casi seguro de que ese es su nombre.

"John..."

Con su simple compañía podía lograr que Sherlock resolviera los casos con más rapidez, e incluso en ocasiones llegaba a preguntarse si lo hacia sólo por el hecho de impresionarlo.

Se frotó la cara con las manos en un gesto de frustración.

Entonces, escuchó los pasos característicos de la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos y poco después la puerta se abrió mostrando a un alegre John.

Su pulso se aceleró y sus pupilas se dilataron al verlo de pie en el marco, algo que últimamente sucedía con frecuencia.

Sin embargo, poco después sintió un malestar en el estómago al verlo tan feliz por haber estado con Mary.

-Hey, Sherlock.- Saludó John para después sentarse en su ya característico sofá y tomar un periódico.

Sherlock se levantó del sillón y se enderezó, estirándose un poco y sonriendole al otro muy levemente.

Sherlock vio una mancha minúscula de salsa en su chaqueta, por lo cual atino que había cenado en casa de la chica.

Suspiró, y caminó hacia la cocina proponiéndose a preparar un té.

John no se inmutó en su lugar hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar, evidentemente recibiendo un mensaje.

Una sonrisa se hizo espacio en su rostro y Sherlock supo que se trataba de Mary. Su estómago dio un revuelo. Celos.

Trató de ignorarlo, como normalmente hacia con todo lo referente a las emociones, y se dispuso a preparar el té.

Por otro lado, John se mensajeaba con Mary.

No eran más que simples palabras compartidas. Nunca había logrado entablar una conversación interesante con Mary, incluso, hace un rato en la casa de la misma no hicieron más que comer y mencionar muy superficialmente algunos sucesos recientes. Nada ciertamente interesante.

Mary, a los ojos de John, era una chica linda y agradable, pero no lo suficiente para querer llevar su 'relación' a otro nivel. 

Lo que ellos hacían no eran más que encuentros que se presentaban cuando ambos estaban fastidiados o aburridos.

Llegado a este punto, sería razonable preguntarse el por qué John "sale" con Mary si no siente nada especial por ella, aunque quizás la chica si por el otro.

La respuesta era simple.

Sherlock.

John no sabía en qué momento dejó de ver a Sherlock como un simple amigo.

Aunque el mismo sólo trataba de engañarse, debido a que, muy en lo profundo, sabía que nunca lo había visto como un simple amigo o compañero.

Desde que conoció a Sherlock, este lo cautivo de sobremanera.

Todo él, su personalidad, gestos, maneras de expresarse, e incluso su actitud más irritante, habían logrado conquistarlo.

John amaba los momentos que pasaba con su compañero rizado. Más aún, aquellos en los que el violín hacia acto de presencia, mientras Sherlock tocaba una suave melodía que cautivaba al mayor. Esos eran sus momentos favoritos, cuando Sherlock lo hacía sentir especial, lo cual era precisamente lo que lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Ese trato especial que tenía el chico con él. Le encantaba esa sensación.

Pero todo se venía abajo cuando John recordaba como era Sherlock en realidad, el hombre que se consideraba casado con su trabajo.

Por esto mismo, John había comenzado a salir con otras personas a parte del moreno. Sabía que nunca podría llegar a más con este, y era mejor no hacerse falsas ilusiones.

Alejó esos pensamientos lejos de él, estaba cansado de deprimirse.

Involuntariamente, volteó hacia la cocina y alcanzó a ver la mirada de reojo que Sherlock le dio al mismo tiempo.

Se sonrojó al saber que lo había estado mirando.

Patético, se sentía como una colegiala. Aunque siempre era así con el chico, sentía demasiado revuelo en su estómago, tal como una chica en la etapa de la adolescencia.

En ese momento, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Sherlock se encontraba frente a él, con una taza en mano, observándole con aquella mirada que podía deshacerlo.

Trago en seco, visiblemente nervioso.

-John...- murmuró bajo el otro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el mayor alcanzará a escucharlo.

John se puso de pie, con las piernas temblandole ligeramente y un nudo en la garganta.

Trató de mirar de frente  
a Sherlock, algo que obviamente no logró, así que alzó el rostro hacia él.

-¿Si?- contestó con voz temblorosa.

Sherlock aún no dejaba de observarlo y John se moría por saber que era lo que cruzaba por la mente del chico frío.

Sherlock dejó su taza de lado y acorraló con rapidez a John contra la pared.

El mayor se quedó sin aliento. Su mirada se perdía en la del otro. 

-John- repitió- ¿Yo... Yo te atraigo? 

El cuerpo de John se tenso rápidamente. ¿Como es que no se lo esperaba? Era obvio que Sherlock algún día llegaría a deducirlo.

Trago fuerte e intento que las palabras salieran de su boca, pero falló en el intento.

-¿Yo te atraigo?- insistió, con voz más dura y John casi se atraganta.

Era el momento de decirlo, nada ganaba con responder de manera negativa, Sherlock se daría cuenta de que era mentira.

-Si- dijo simplemente con un hilo de voz.

El rizado puso los ojos en blanco y John estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que fuera a suceder, como Sherlock saliendo del apartamento, o este dejándole ahí con simpleza mientras regresaba a terminar su té en su sofá. E incluso imagino a Sherlock diciéndole cosas despreciables para después pedir que se fuera de ahí.

De todas las posibilidades que imagino, nunca pasó por su cabeza la que estaba sucediendo.

Los labios de Sherlock se habían estampado contra los de él en un roce de labios, no un beso en concreto, sólo un toque, el cual hizo a John sentir que flotaba y miles de sensaciones se mezclaban dentro de él.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos cuando Sherlock ya se había separado.

Entonces, en el rostro de Sherlock se asomó una sonrisa de medio lado, contagiando al más bajo.

-Es bueno saberlo.


End file.
